gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Make a Deal/Merchandise
Board Games Milton Bradley (1964) In 1964, Milton Bradley released a home version of Let's Make a Deal. The gameplay was different to the television show, as the game had players bidding on combinations of hidden prize cards, with the high scorers getting the advantage in the "Big Deal" Round, which consisted of seven "Door Cards": one "Jackpot Card" worth all the cash used to purchase the card combos, one "Mystery Package Card" which awarded three leftover prize cards, and five "No Value" cards. (This game was produced before the term "Zonk" was used for the gag prizes.)BoardGameGeek entry on MB LMAD Home Game Mbgame.gif Ideal (1974) In 1974, Ideal Toys released an updated version of the game featuring Hall on the box cover. The gameplay was closer to the actual show than the Milton Bradley version, as this game used the three doors, curtains & boxes to play mini-games to earn Low Prize and Top Prize cards (which earn money for the players) while avoiding getting Zonk cards (which lose players money). The two players with the most money participate in the "Big Deal" to choose which of the three Doors has the biggest prize package.BoardGameGeek entry on Ideal LMAD Home Game Idealgame.gif Tiger Electronics (1998) An electronic tabletop version by Tiger Electronics was released in 1998. Tigertoy.gif Imagination Games (2006) In the late summer of 2006, an interactive DVD version of Let's Make a Deal was released by Imagination Games, which also features classic clips from the Monty Hall years of the show. It also features Hall himself as the host of the DVD game. DVD GAME.jpg DVD.jpg Pressman (2010) Pressman released a home game based on the CBS version in 2010 featuring current host Wayne Brady on its cover box. Its gameplay was similar to the Ideal version, but with updated prizes & Zonks.Let's Make a Deal merchandise Retrieved 2009-08-04 Wayne brady game.jpg Book A autobiographical hardback book called Emcee Monty Hall by Hall and Bill Libby was released by Grosset & Dunlap in 1973, it was obviously about Monty Hall, describing not only his brain child (described modestly as "the most successful game show in TV history") but also his life story.(NOTE: A later paperback was manufactured by Ballantine in the same year.) 519VxPbwIqL._SS500_.jpg Videos/DVDs A 1975 documentary called Deal: The Making of Let's Make A Deal was originally released as a VHS by Burbank in 1991 and rereleased on DVD in 2005. The independent and cheap-looking film tried to use the show's popularity to comment on society as a whole. Surprisingly harsh, considering the access the filmmakers were given (lots of interviews and behind-the-scenes footage, plus permission to use clips of the 1963 pilot). 4c23c6f847e05_58616n.jpg $(KGrHqN,!lEFBLN6t90vBQcY)9u40g~~60_12.JPG $(KGrHqN,!jkFBN81Er8rBQcYyMP-hg~~60_12.JPG Scratch-off Version Several State lotteries have featured Let's Make a Deal on their scratch games.[http://atlanta.bizjournals.com/atlanta/stories/2002/04/29/newscolumn6.html Agency to Put TV Classics onto State Lottery Tickets, Atlanta Business Chronicle] Retrieved 2009-09-01 Michigan-Lottery.JPG GetDoc.png 22055ec880774f677ab536060bfe1b43.jpg Slot Machine versions Shuffle Master/Bally (1999) In 1999, Shuffle Master and Bally teamed up to produce an interactive 3-D slot machine. The 5-reel, 5-line slot Machine with full-motion video and 3-D screens features voice overs from Monty Hall himself. This version was featured at several Nevada casinos including El Cortez Hotel Casino in Nevada and The Tropicana in Las Vegas.Let's Make a Deal Video Slots (1999) Product Overview @ Bally Gaming Systems site logo_lmad.gif 1999.jpg IGT/International Gaming Technology (2004) A new and improved version of the video slot machine debut in all casinos throughout the U.S. as it still features the likeness of Monty Hall. $(KGrHqJHJE0FIKNC4Tu,BSETBwDMCQ~~60_3.jpg $(KGrHqZHJDoFH7yC4j2,BSETBuebV!~~60_3.JPG deal.png LetsMakeADeal-VideoSlots.gif LetsMakeADeal-Slt-Lft.gif SCREEN_LetsMakeADeal-Video-.gif SCREEN_LetsMakeADeal.gif Aristocrat Technologies (2013) An all new Class III video slot machine based on the CBS version was released in the Vii Widescreen Slant and powered by the innovative GEN7 platform. This time it has a five level progressive featuring rich with two base game features and eight bonus features, including three different games and the Big Deal Jackpot Wheel, a surround sound i-chair with rumble effects all in an MSP game that comes with a $250,000 top award along with an SSP $7,500 top award option plus four local area progressives and the voiceover and likeness of Wayne Brady along with the apperances and likenesses of model Tiffany Coyne and announcer/sidekick Jonathan Mangum.Official Website of the 2013 LMAD Video Slot MachineVideo of the 2013 LMAD Video Slots in ActionAnother LMAD Video Slots demonstration ba41a4_5291905583142961b803f44f6fc4bfc2_png_srz_130_130_75_22_0_50_1_20_0.png Lets-Make-A-Deal-588.jpg|Current slots with Wayne Brady on it LMAD_Double_with_Seats.png LMAD_Slots_Upright.png Online Games BuyBidWin.com (1999) In 1999, buybidwin.com licensed the rights to Let's Make a Deal and launched a website featuring Monty Hall.Monty Hall makes Big a Cyber-DealLet's Make a Deal Internet Game info BBW_Let's_Make_a_Deal.png lmad1head.jpg lmad_small.gif button_lmad.gif LMADGameButton.gif Win01MadM.gif 01monty.jpg lmad1body.jpg splash_monty.jpg letsmakeadeal.gif GameShow24.com (2004) In 2004, the now defunct website called GameShow24.com was going to release a beta game based on Let's Make A Deal along with the other game show-based games Press Your Luck (Unreleased), Card Sharks and The Hometown Price Is Right; sadly, like its brethren, it was never released. Facebook A Facebook game based on the current 2009 CBS version was released by RealNetworks' GameHouse in 2012 featuring an animated Wayne Brady as your host. (NOTE: It was originally supposed to launch in the fall of 2011, but ultimately it never happened.) LMADFacebook.jpg 1-lets-make-a-deal-on-facebook-2.jpg References Category:Let's Make a Deal Category:Merchandise